I LOVE LUCY
by 5150Chaos
Summary: Lucy's parents have died a year ago and now she lives all alone in a big empty house. What happens when Lucy finds out one of her classmate is actually homeless. Will Lucy's life change forever? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**I LOVE LUCY**

(I changed how I was going to originally do this story, but I think this will still be a great story hope you guys can enjoy it.)

Also things you need to know about this Story:

There is no magic what's so ever, and this story isn't like Fairytail High, it different. I Hope you can enjoy it. Main concept; there are 6 Beauties and 6 Knights in all of Fiore High chosen by the student body. They are the most popular and beautiful people in the high school.

**The 6 beauties introduced so far:**

Lucy Heartfilia

Wendy Marvel

Erza Scarlet

**The 6 Knights Introduced so far:**

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

I'll introduce the others as the story continues, please read and Review and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2 It begins

**Hi everyone! thanks for voting and i hope you enjoy this harem Lucy! I Do NOT OWN FT.**

Lucy woke up to the lick of her fluffy dog as she lay in her bed.

"Stop Plue, I know, I know it's time to get up", said the young maiden as she picked up her very small fluffy white dog and got off her bed.

Just as she stood up, her alarm went off and read 6:00am.

She got ready for school wearing the mandatory uniform of a blue skirt, white-collar shirt, blue tie and yellow sweater vest. Lucy has brown eyes and blond hair that is usually tied by ribbons of different colors in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. She then headed to the kitchen where she first gave Plue his food for the morning and then made her bento/lunch box for school Lucy quickly noticed the time, and fear ran down her spine.

"Oh no I'm going to be late", said Lucy, she quickly got her things and as she was about to run out of her house she yelled, "Goodbye, Mom and Dad, wish me Luck", as she blew a kiss to the picture frame that stood in the living room.

Lucy just managed to get to school, as the bell rang for school to begin. When she got to her seat she was greeted by her friends Wendy and Erza.

Wendy and Erza were one of the six beauties in Fiore High. Wendy was really popular, seeing how her petite size, and kind demeanor, attracted all the Loli lovers of the school. She had long blue hair, and a body of a child. Erza on the other hand, was the class president. She was always stoic and refined. She wore her scarlet hair in a ponytail and her black glasses gave her a more sophisticated look. Erza was tall and voluptuous. Lucy always considered Erza as the most beautiful girl in school.

"Good morning Lucy", said Wendy with a cheerful smile in her face.

"Good morning Wendy", said Lucy

"Yes, good Morning Lucy, how has the day treated you so far", said Erza.

"Good, thanks Erza, are you excited for today?" asked Lucy.

Erza was about to answer, but was interrupted by the loud hollering coming from the hallways. Without a doubt it was two of the six knights, Gray and Natsu having another argument.

"Keep it down, class is about to start soon", yelled Erza at the two. Erza always kept a calm composer unless it was directed towards Natsu and Gray who always fought.

Both of them quickly quieted down, seeing that the only person both Gray and Natsu feared was Erza. Gray was the second most popular boy in school. He was always really charming and for some reason always showed more skin than any other guy at school. He had dark hair that contrasted his pale skin. Natsu also was very popular for his looks, his pink hair being his most unique feature, but he never had a flock of girls surrounding him. Seeing how he always had a quick temper, he scared most of the people at the school. Lucy couldn't help but smile; she loved seeing Erza so lively in the morning. Lucy never talked to Natsu, only had seen him in her middle school classes, and she knew Gray from elementary.

That's when the teacher walked in. As she entered the door, most of the guy's mouth dropped. Lucy admired her teacher, so kind, so full of knowledge and so cute. Lucy always thought her teacher could have easily been a model like her mother, but never knew why she chose teaching instead. She had long white hair that reached her lower back, blue eyes, very pale skin and had a really beautiful name; Mirajane Strauss.

Everyone took their seats; Lucy sat in the back of the class, her seat next to the windows. In front of her, same row, sat Natsu. Wendy sat in the same row, but she was in front of the class. Erza sat in the very first row, right in front of the teacher and Gray sat behind her. Lucy had the most interesting class in Fiore High. In her class there were three of the six beauties and three of the six knights in her school, she also had the most beautiful teacher in all the school. Everyone wanted to get in that class.

As the day went on Lucy became bored, and noticed a tear on Natsu shirt. It was a small hole, as she kept looking; it also looked like all his clothes seemed to be dirty and wrinkled. She didn't think much of it back then, seeing how he constantly got into fights with Gray. Although Gray and Natsu fought, they were best friends. As the Lunch bell rang, everyone got up and took out their lunch boxes.

"Hey Natsu are you coming to the cafeteria with the rest of the guys?", said Gray.

"Naw, I forgot to bring my money today like an idiot seeing how I was late. I'll just eat something big when I get home", said Natsu laughing it off like no big deal.

Erza and Wendy then pulled out some chairs to Lucy desk so they can eat together in the class.

Erza lunch was extravagant. It consisted of Rice, meats and veggies, and it came from a very expensive looking box. Wendy then took out her Lunch box. It was huge twice the size of Ezra's, Lucy never understood how this small creäture can eat so much, but not grow or gain any weight. Lucy's was much simpler, it was pink and half of it was rice some tomatoes and sausage.

As they continued to eat they noticed the sky had actually become dark.

"Looks like it's going to rain", said Erza.

"Oh no, I forgot my umbrella", said Wendy.

"Don't worry your house is on my way, we can share one", said Erza. "What about you Lucy, will you be okay?"

"Oh me, don't worry about me guys, I live close to the school. I just live past the kids playground, I can easily just run home", smiled Lucy, trying not to make her friends worry.

That's when they heard a stomach grumbling, it came from Natsu. Lucy quickly got her bento lid and placed half of her rice and two of her sausages on it. She then poked Natsu back.

"Here, take some, I'm already getting full", said Lucy.

"Really", said Natsu, his face lit up seeing the food. Lucy was happy to see such a huge smile on Natsu face.

(Later on)

School had ended about an hour ago, and it was pouring really hard outside. Lucy was summoned to the teacher's room after school.

"Well how are things going at home Lucy?", asked Mirajane.

"They are fine", said Lucy.

"Lucy, you don't have to hold back here, I'm not only your teacher, but a friend. I know the anniversary of your parents death is next week, and I'm just wondering how you are holding up", said Mirajane.

"No, don't worry, I'm okay, I mean the house seems a little bigger than usual, but that's it", said Lucy, she lied. "If that's all then I'll be heading out before the lighting strikes", said Lucy quickly getting off her chair and running out the room. Mirajane could only let her go, for now.

Lucy quickly jolted out the school. It was raining really hard, and Lucy was happy that it was raining. This way she can hide her tears without anyone noticing. As she was running home, she noticed Natsu run inside the park

"Is he crazy, what is he doing at the park, this late in the day, it's pouring outside", said Lucy

She couldn't believe she was about to follow a complete stranger to a park in the middle of the rain. She was really far from Natsu, but she could see his pink hair meters away without any problem. She then noticed him go underneath the parks bridge. Lucy started to slow her pace as she got closer. When she finally got close enough she couldn't believe her eyes.

She slowly creped in closer as she saw a small fire, a back pack, a blanket laid out on the floor and Natsu facing away from her.

"What is he doing", she asked her self before she noticed Natsu starting to change out of his soaking wet uniform. She noticed his back, it was scarred. Lucy couldn't help, but gasp.

Natsu quickly turned around and couldn't believe who he saw. It was Lucy she was still underneath the rain, completely soaked and shivering.

"Did you see?", asked Natsu in a low voice.

"No-no, you just took off your shirt, I didn't see your…", Lucy's face was starting to become red.

"Did you see the scars", said Natsu in a more heated tone.

"Oh, that", said Lucy as she put her head down, "I'm sorry, what happened to you?", she asked.

"None of your business, now leave", said Natsu furiously.

Lucy quickly ignored the last request, "Are you Living here?", she asked.

"What does it matter to you princesses", said Natsu.

"Look, I can get you some help, I don't know what went wrong, but we can call the police and", said Lucy before she got interrupted.

"Don't!", screamed Natsu, "I don't need your help or your pity".

Lucy quickly stepped to steps back.

"Go home", said Natsu irritated.

Lucy quickly shook her head. I can't leave you here like this.

Lucy gaze wouldn't leave Natsu's body. He was breathing hard and his face was red. His clothes were completely wet and Lucy could notice the scars on his torso. He was cold, and then he collapsed. Lucy ran to him and felt his face, he had a fever.

"Your burning up, I need to get you out of here", said Lucy as she flung him over her shoulders.

**Wow, that was crazy, Did you guys enjoy it so far? Hope you guys read and REVIEW! all comments mean a lot to me. It makes me feel like you actually like my stories! I read Each and everyone! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 He has a sister?

**Wow you guys are amazing; I got tons of positive feedback that I couldn't wait an entire week to make the next chapter... Thank you.**

****IMPORTANT****

**We introduce the third Knight mentioned in the last chapter. He is usually absent due to some reasons that you find out later on and that's why he was absent yesterday.**

**ALSO this is a Comedy/Romance story. I will tend to over dramatize people's facial reactions and physical actions, remember this is a care free funny story made for enjoyment. **

**Ex: when I say Lucy fell back, (she was thrown back from the shock)**

**Please enjoy this ****hopefully**** comedic and romantic story and by the way I do not own FAIRYTAIL... ENJOY**

Lucy was out of breath when entered her home. As she arrived back, she was greeted from Plue who always anxiously waits for her by the door. His wagging tail soon stopped when he noticed Natsu.

"Arghghhh", scolded Plue.

"Stop Plue, Natsu is a… Natsu is someone who needs our help now", said Lucy.

Plue quickly calmed down.

She gently placed Natsu down on her living room couch. He was panting hard, his eyes were closed, and his face was red. Lucy was going to try to take care of Natsu and the first thing to do was to take off all his wet clothes and give him a lukewarm shower. Her face suddenly became cherry red, she hardy knew Natsu, and she never seen a naked man's body before. Smoke was coming out of her ears, but all that changed when she noticed how high Natsu's temperature increased. She quickly took off all his wet clothes and gave him a quick lukewarm shower; Lucy then quickly dressed him up in her father's old clothes and set him up in the guestroom. She placed an Ice pack on his forehead and got him a glass of water. Lucy felt like a Nurse taking care of Natsu, but she secretly liked having someone there. She stayed with him all night.

When the sun arose, Natsu tried to get up from the futon, but he felt some weight on his body. When he looked to see what it was, he noticed Lucy resting on top of his stomach with Plue by her side. Natsu didn't know if he should wake her up or not, but before he could even decide, Lucy's eyes started opening.

"Good morning sleepy head", said Natsu.

Lucy was still very groggy having been up all night, as she looked around her, she noticed she was lying on top of Natsu.

"Huh- aughhh!", she screamed.

She quickly jumped two feet off the floor, and backed away as far as the wall would possibly let her. She was bright read and her facial expression was priceless.

"Um-um you see... I was um... it was late at night and ugh", she couldn't put her words in order. She quickly then shook off all her thoughts and stood up.

"Where am I?", asked Natsu, "and whose clothes are these and how did I get in them?".

Lucy felt like she was going to have a heart attack, her heart was beating so loud, and all her blood was rushing to her head.

"You ugh… You passed out at the park, thankfully when I got you home, you were conscious enough to take a shower and put on some clothes, I just so happened to be taking your temperature and dosed off", said Lucy. (she lied)

Plue then started barking at Lucy. Plue was her own personal alarm clock.

"It must be time for school", she said worryingly.

"Fine hand me my clothes ", said Natsu.

As he tried to get up, Lucy pushed him back on the futon.

"Where do you think you're going, you still have a fever, and it's going to rain hard tonight", said Lucy as she began to tuck Natsu back in bed. "Can I trust you to get some rest and not burn down the house while I'm gone", said Lucy. She then looked at Plue, "If he tries to get up or do something stupid, you take him down", said Lucy as Plue got into guard dog position. He was small and adorable, but his demonic aura and the pleasure to tear Natsu apart said otherwise.

Natsu was now terrified to anger Lucy or Plue; he quickly nodded and went back to bed. Lucy went to her room to get ready, she then saw the time.

"Oh no, I won't even be able to make a lunchbox today, I'll just buy something quick at the convenience store", she said regrettably. As she was running down the stairs she said, "Bye Plue, take care of Natsu", she then whispered, "Goodbye, Mom and Dad, wish me Luck", as she blew a kiss to the picture frame.

As she arrived to the convenience store she bought some bread and juice for her lunch. As she got in line she noticed a cute little girl about nine years old. She had short blond hair and wore two pigtails, she was tiny and she had Blue/green eyes. Lucy noticed her basket, and for a little kid it was actually filled with veggies, milk and two small melon breads. As she got to the counter, she handed the cashier a ton of coupons, but when the final price came out, it was still too high for her.

"I guess I don't need melon bread" said the little girl.

"I'm sorry missy, but you have to get rid of a few more things if you want to afford this, and can you hurry up I have other customers waiting", said the cashier.

Lucy could hear all the people in the background start to talk and she also noticed the small little girl dig in her purse to find anymore change.

"But Nii-san/older brother and I need these items", said the little girl to herself.

"Hurry up, your holding up", but before the cashier can say anymore, Lucy handed the little girl the rest of the money she needed.

"Here you go, you're a young and if you want to get big and strong you need these", said Lucy with a huge smile on her face.

The kid gave Lucy the most sincere smile possible. When Lucy walked out of the store, she noticed the little girl waiting for her outside.

"Thank you for the food. I'm Nanako by the way, but people just call me Nana", said Nanako as she introduced herself.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Lucy", said Lucy.

"I'll repay you somehow", said Nana.

"No need, seeing your adorable smile was good enough, are your parents around?", asked Lucy.

Nanako just shook her head, "Nii-chan is the one who takes care of me, and he's a really good big brother".

Lucy could hear the school bells ring.

"Well I'm glad, you're not alone", said Lucy as they parted ways.

Lucy quickly raced to class and arrived a few minutes before her teacher. When Lucy got to class she was out of breath, she quickly waved to Erza and Wendy, but couldn't really start talking to them seeing how class was about to start. As she sat down on her chair she noticed a sleeping giant next to her. It took her a while to notice, it was Laxus. He was also one of the 6 Knights at her school. Laxus is a very tall and muscular blond man with blue/green eyes. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive scar on his right eye, but no one has ever asked how he got it. From all the 6 knights, he was the one most people feared.

Lucy could hear some murmurs throughout the class.

_Wow, this guy finally shows up._

_Yeah I can't believe he still comes to school I mean what's the point._

_I heard he is a leader of a gang, and that's how he got that scar._

Lucy quickly stood up and said, "can we keep it down, class is about to start". The room suddenly became quite. Lucy didn't like it when people talked critically of others, it really irritated her.

Laxus then lifted up his head.

"Hey Blondie, can you keep it down, I'm trying to get some shut eye", said Laxus before he put his head back down.

Lucy became pale as started freezing like a statue. Instead of a thank you, Lucy was scolded.

As the day came to a close the teacher was handing back a few papers before the last bell. Lucy couldn't help but watch Laxus all day.

"Has he been asleep this entire time, I didn't even see him take out his notebook once", said Lucy in her head.

When the teacher gave Lucy her Test back she received a 98%, she was one of the smartest kids in her year. He then handed Laxus back his text, Lucy became pale again.

"I can't believe he got that score", she said in her head.

Laxus picked up to see his test. It was a 99%.

The school bell rang and all the students rose up. "Mr. Dreyar, can you see me after class", said the professor.

Lucy casually walked out and met up with her friends before they would all split up. As she barely headed out the gates she noticed Nanako waiting outside.

"Oh hey Nanako, what are you doing here?", asked Lucy.

"I'm waiting for Nii-chan", said Nana.

"Oh that so cute, your brother must be so happy to see his little sister waiting for him after school", said Lucy.

Nanako just nodded, "He's the best, kindest brother in the world, and super smart, he helps me with my homework before he heads off to his night job", said Nanako.

Lucy tried to figure out which kind hearted prince Nanako was talking about.

"NII-Chan!", yelled Nana as she saw her brother come out of school.

As Lucy turned to see, she fell back on the floor having all her wind taken out of her.

"Nii-chan this is Lucy, she's super nice", said Nana.

"So Blondie, my sister says you're nice, I find that hard to believe", said Laxus as he laughed at Lucy.

"No Nii-chan, she's really nice, she even helped me pay for some groceries this morning", said Nanako.

"She what!", yelled Laxus. "You know we don't take handouts, what happened to the check I gave you?", asked Laxus.

"Well even with all the coupons, it still wasn't enough, sorry Nii-chan", said Nanako.

"We will pay back every cent", said Laxus.

Lucy just nodded, "No its fine".

"No! We're not some charity case to help your bruised ego. Let's go Nanako, or I'll be late for my night job", said Laxus as he took Nanako's hand as they walked home.

Lucy was surprised of what just happened, but remembered she needed to get back home.

When Lucy arrived home she was happy to see her house not in shambles, she then smelled this wonderful aroma from the kitchen. It was Natsu and Plue cooking.

"They somehow bonded over the time I was gone", said Lucy with a little relief in her voice.

"Oh hey Lucy, you're home, I made some soup. The fever has gone down and I decided to do something nice for you", said Natsu as he put a bowl in front of Lucy.

Lucy screamed a little, inside the bowl was a purple sludge that looked like it was still alive.

"It's chicken Soup, Plue helped me make it, it's a thank you for all the things you have done for me", said Natsu with a Huge grin on his face. He looked really happy and proud of his "_cuisine_".

Lucy was really scared for her life; no way were they going to make her eat that. "Umm, it smells terrific", said Lucy. (At least she wasn't lying)

Natsu just kept looking at her hand and at the spoon waiting for her to try it. Lucy was really shaking She saw all the effort that Natsu put into it and he really wasn't going to leave until she took a bite.

"Here goes nothing", said Lucy as she got a small piece on her spoon and brought it closer to her mouth.

As she took her first bite her taste buds cringed.

"So do you like it?", said Natsu with huge puppy dog eyes.

Lucy's mouth was quivering as she shook her head yes. She then couldn't help but fall on the floor.

"Oh no Plue, I think Lucy, I think our food was too much for her", said Natsu seriously.

"Wake up Lucy, its bad to leave food unfinished", said Natsu.

He was shaking Lucy's lifeless body as her head involuntarily shook up and down.

**Well there we have it. We have met three beauties and three knights; do you guys have any guesses on who the others may be? Also thank you guys again for all the positive feedback, if you guys keep sharing your love then I will continue to write. BTW how did you like Laxus having a little cute sister and him playing the big brother role? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I read every Review and who knows one of your ideas can inspire me to change the story a bit, it wouldn't be the first time.**


End file.
